


Qoppa

by Vikn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gamma - Freeform, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Qoppaverse, Relationship(s), delta - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikn/pseuds/Vikn
Summary: Conjunto de Oneshots basados en un universo propio con reglas del gamma y delta.





	Qoppa

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no es omegaverse porque no sigue las reglas del mismo. No tiene nombre pero para evitar mezclas, los personajes se dividen en gamma y delta. Las condiciones están en Qoppa orígenes, sujetas a cambios hay detalles que mostraré conforme avancen los oneshot.

Dicen que la ley del rey es absoluta. Nadie nunca te dice que esa ley no funciona sobre un delta.

El rey Laxus estaba invadido por la desesperación. A sus 55 años no tenía descendencia ni exclusividad. Su pueblo no le criticaba pero era constantemente tema de interés su situación.

Hacia 12 años que encontró a su pareja. El delta Pyöre mostro predilección hacia él. Se sintió gratamente favorecido. El joven de 36 años llego como bendición a su vida.

Oh pobre e ingenuo iluso.

Se sentía fuertemente atraído por él. Con su cercanía su cuerpo se calentaba, su espalda se tensaba y pequeños espasmos recorrían su espina dorsal.

Con anterioridad todos los delta que se le acercaron no tenían la fuerza para imponerse sobre de él. Ninguno de los que le vio como una pareja potencial fue capaz de inducirle atracción alguna, quedando al final como los únicos necesitados.

Cuando al fin llego aquel que se le imponía se sintió realizado. Creyó que por fin tendría un consorte digno de su descendencia. Sin darse cuenta que ahora era él el que no llenaba el perfil.

Hijo de formidables cazadores del bosque, de los últimos gamma que aun mantenían su naturaleza carnívora. El delta había creado un perfil único, buscaba un líder (como el rey), fuerte (como el rey), vivaz (como el rey), imponente (como el rey), autoritario (como el rey) y voraz (como el rey). O esa fue la dulce mentira que se dijo a sí mismo Laxus.

Realmente no llenaba el más insignificante de los requisitos, conviviendo con gammas de su categoría, en definitiva era el mejor. Pero era absolutamente incomparable con aquellos que habitaban los bosques. Él creció cazando con armas, ordenando a sus soldados, aprendiendo modales.

No cazo presas con sus propias manos, no peleo cuerpo a cuerpo ni termino ensangrentado defendiendo su puesto de jefe, no desarrollo habilidades de subsistencia para demostrar al delta que aun en las peores situaciones podía sobrevivir.

En efecto era el mejor de su grupo y por eso Pyöre se había conformado cuando le conoció. Pero eso no significaba que le daría el derecho a engendrar con él. Sólo que era la única pareja plausible que hasta ese momento había encontrado. Los gamma de su propia tribu ya habían recibido exclusividad y faltaba bastante para que los jóvenes alcanzaran edad digna. Llego buscando algo decente y Laxus fue lo más cercano que encontró.

Sus días pasaban entre la decadencia y la depresión. Pyöre gastaba su tiempo entrenando o practicando la caza en los bosques colindantes. Los únicos momentos en que se le acercaba eran las noches, buscándole como compañero o más bien como sustituto. No importaba que tan excitado Pyöre estuviera, sus ojos jamás brillaban, ni un indicio de exclusividad. Eso sí Laxus se sentía pleno en esos momentos. Sabía que cuando al fin le confirmará como pareja sería mil veces mejor. Pero como jamás lo había sentido no se molestaba demasiado en pensarlo. Lo que le preocupaba era su descendencia, deseaba que fuera con Pyöre que desgraciadamente parecía no coincidir con él.

El miedo le invadía constantemente. Día con día se esforzaba en buscar la aprobación del delta. Le mandaba obsequios, le hacía cumplidos y procuraba ser lo más dominante posible en la cama.

Siempre que podía lo tumbaba contra el lecho, lo tomaba fuertemente de las caderas y lo embestía tan profundo como le era posible a su elongación. Iba tan rápido como podía provocando que el otro se sujetara del respaldo de la cama mientras gemía y temblaba pidiendo más. Ponerle así le satisfacía de sobremanera. Pero culminar sin avisto alguno de cambio le hendía en la melancolía.

Era cierto que aún era joven, apenas 55 años para una esperanza de vida de 130. Se hallaba en la plenitud de su vida. Sólo esperaba no llegar a la vejez en la misma situación.

Lavo su rostro esa mañana. Una noche más sin lograr algo. Se miró al espejo, bolsas oscuras ensombrecían sus verdes ojos y el tono cobrizo en su cabello estaba apagado producto del cansancio y estrés que le aquejaba. Su antecesor delta seguro y estaba ofendido por tratar así la herencia genética que le dio. Con  su padre gamma sería distinto, mantenía un perfecto físico aunque no comía bien.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se cambió y comió lo que pudo. Se detuvo un momento para observar a Pyöre oculto entre las sabanas enmarañadas con su cuerpo compactado, recordó los relatos de su padre de los tiempos en que los delta vivían entre las raíces de los árboles en esa misma posición. No había duda que el instinto a veces era innegable.

Se fue rápido sin despedirse. Su título de Rey no daba margen para el error. Siempre puntual asistía a todas las reuniones y eventos oficiados. Esta ocasión sería sobre la inclusión de deltas entre las filas militares. Anteriormente no lo hacían por su naturaleza despreocupada, haciendo imposible cumplir con un trabajo que exigía total devoción.

Eso fue hace mil años,  en tan solo 10 generaciones la equidad entre especies aumento sugestivamente. Abriendo un mundo de posibilidades a las labores de los delta. Llegando al punto de que más de 100 individuos deseaban unirse a las filas.

 Era todo un record que debía celebrarse. Le presentaron con todos los honores y dio su discurso típico alentando la igualdad y memorando los tiempos en que alguna vez fueron totalmente diferentes. Estaba orgulloso de vivir en esa época donde ambas especies habían pasado a formar una sola.

Aun así el pesar en su interior no disminuía. Miraba a los jóvenes delta bajo el estrado, no más de 30 años les calculaba, una edad donde apenas están formando el perfil de su pareja de vida. Como le hubiese gustado conocer a Pyöre en esa etapa, así al menos éste le consideraría más y hasta tal vez sus preferencias se inclinarán a su favor.

Enajenado a la situación, no percibió cuando el teniente Vyler se acercó a él. El nuevo delta que estaría a cargo de los gamma de la elite.

—Un cordial saludo a su majestad— El joven inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto.

— ¿Ah?- Oh- es un gran honor presenciar al primer delta de tu rango. Sobre todo a ti Vyler, la familia Dukoff es bastante conservadora, me sorprende que no te haya dado una vida más apegada a la naturaleza de un delta—

Vyler tomo su postura firme y dio una cálida sonrisa a su rey —Bueno su majestad cuando uno demuestra de mil y un formas que definitivamente no quiere esa clase de vida, es normal que los padres reconsideren su decisión y le permitan a uno ciertas _libertades,_ todo es cuestión de empeño y dedicación _—_ Para curiosidad del  delta el rey empezó reír, no como cuando algo es gracioso, su risa mostraba un deje de melancolía. Casi como si fuera una ironía triste lo que hubiera oído.

¿Su alteza?— pregunto con duda de lo acontecido. En los últimos años verle feliz o riendo era casi una proeza.

—Ojala la vida fuera así de fácil teniente. Si con solo empeño y dedicación lográramos conseguir lo deseado, nuestros anhelos en la vida serían cosa de chiste. Pero así funciona esto. No importa que tanto te esfuerces en obtener algo, si no es para ti, nunca será tuyo. Aunque lo tengas a un lado—

—yo creo, nunca faltando el respeto a su majestad, que si algo está siempre a nuestro lado y nos esforzamos por ello, es claro que tarde o temprano nos pertenecerá. El asunto es encontrar la clave para conseguirlo. A veces todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido erróneo. Y, si hasta ahora no ha funcionado tal vez es momento de cambiar— El rey empezó a reír sonoramente. El joven teniente no hizo más que observar.

—He cambiado tanto que ya no sé qué más hacer, estuve años actuando de una manera, no funciono y entonces cambie tanto como pude, pero no importa que haga, no es para mí—

Entonces Vyler entro en consciencia del problema que aquejaba a su rey. Conocía la historia, no había alguien en todo el reino que no la supiera, desde los comienzos hasta la actualidad. La presión que caía sobre los hombros de aquel hombre debía ser inmensa, incapaz de cumplir con sus deberes como gamma fue criticado en silencio. Aislado de todos, seguramente no tuvo más que culparse y preguntarse en que fallaba. No pudo pedir consejo, la corona sobre su cabeza lo impedía. Así no actuaba un rey.

Vyler se conmociono, 12 años aquejaban a ese ser que sutilmente liberaba sus frustraciones ante él. Decidió, como un sirviente devoto a su amo, ayudarle.

—Su majestad, tal vez se deba que interactuó muy poco con su padre el delta consorte, antes de su inminente muerte. Que no fue capaz de conocer las costumbres y creencias que nosotros mantenemos pero permítame decirle que, sin importar el empeño que ejerza un gamma por nosotros, si este no es de nuestro agrado desde el comienzo lo descartaremos sin dudar. Y en aprecio al respeto que le tengo, le diré este pequeño secreto que los de su clase ignoran. Es una verdad irrefutable que un delta que ha pasado por su etapa abtaster difícilmente cambiara el perfil que ha creado sobre su pareja, más sin embargo no es imposible, será un cambio lento pero constante. Tal sea que usted ha sido incapaz de percibirlo y seguramente ha cambiado su trato creyendo que así lograría lo que busca. Y ese es el peor error, su alteza Pyöre lo escogió desde el principio, le recibió sin problema y hasta donde sé, jamás se ha inclinado por otra pareja. Cambiando lentamente para usted, haciendo encajar el perfil con su persona, creo yo que al pasar de tantos años ha sido ya capaz de hacer el cambio. Ahora es usted quien debe volver a ser quien era y tenga por seguro que lo aceptará. Después de todo ese el nuevo margen que ha formado—

El rostro de Laxus mostraba autentica estupefacción. Como si el misterio de la vida misma le hubiese sido revelado. El joven militar hizo una pequeña reverencia y se giró para marcharse. El rey aun perdido parpadeo un poco y salió de su petrificación al verle ir. Se apresuró entre tartamudeos, un cordial — _gracias—_ salió de sus labios. El delta viro el rostro y le sonrió sin detener su camino, volvió su vista al frente y siguió.

El resto de su día paso igual que la mañana, sin percibir sus alrededores iba y venía entre pensamientos. El tema era el mismo pero las bases eran distintas. Ahora procuraba pensar en todas las veces que su pareja pudo dejarle. En todos aquellos que definitivamente cumplían el perfil mejor que él. Y Pyöre, Pyöre seguía ahí, sin inmutarse ni reclamarle por sus deficiencias, jamás le exigía y sólo le observaba, como si grabase en su mente que era a él a quien debía aspirar.

Corrientes eléctricas le atravesaban, sentía la mente confusa, su pecho latente y su temperatura elevada. No tuvo idea de cómo término sus pendientes, tampoco hubo recuerdo alguno de con quienes se reunió, quien le llevo la merienda, quien estaba de guardia ni quien lo llevo a su hogar. Llego al castillo e ignorando a los sirvientes subió con ligereza los peldaños hacia la recamara principal.

Abrió la puerta y le miro dormido, hendido entre las sabanas. Ordeno al guardia en el pasillo no recibir interrupciones y retirarse del lugar, hoy no habría nada que le detuviera.

Entro y como hace tiempo no lo hacía, uso toda la delicadeza del mundo en su cortejo. Se cernió sobre el cuerpo del delta evitando aplastarle con su peso. Froto su rostro contra el delgado cuello y empezó un recorrido de besos y succiones removiendo toda prenda en el camino. Sintió el cuerpo del delta vibrar a la par de que sus ojos se abrían. Unos ojos castaños fueron a su encuentro interrogándole en silencio sus acciones. Le respondió mordiendo levemente su dorsal y mirándole con total deseo.

Como una acción sincronizada Pyöre se retorció gustoso. Giro su cuerpo, se recargo sobre sus codos y empezó a morder el mentón del gamma, dejo correr su saliva hasta su cuello y clavo sus dedos en los trabajados brazos.

Laxus detuvo a su compañero y empezó a desvestirse sin prisa. Pyöre no quitaba su mirada expectante que en vez de juzgar el método que estaba usando, pareciera aplaudirlo e incitarlo.

Empujo al delta sobre las almohadas, deshizo la pijama que llevaba y aprecio el cuerpo de su pareja. Cruzo un instante miradas y se inclinó a despertar ese flácido miembro. Salivó cuanto pudo y succiono hondo evitando atragantarse. Movió arriba y abajo tanto su boca como su mano hasta que sintió al pequeño pene engrandecerse y llenar por completo su cavidad bucal, lo libero y noto las pupilas fuertemente dilatadas de Pyöre. Continúo lamiendo el abdomen y descendió hasta la zona pélvica. Oyó débiles gemidos y le invadió la alegría, primera vez que los lograba en juegos previos. Se alzó y atrapo en un profundo beso los labios ajenos sujetándole por su negra cabellera sin dañarle, no quería mostrar rudeza alguna.

Bajo su mano y palpo el pequeño orificio, estaba listo pero por seguridad unto más lubricante, introdujo con cuidado uno y dos dedos, metió el tercero cuando el mismo Pyöre empezó un vaivén.

Absorto en su deber se sobresaltó al oír al delta anunciarle que estaba listo. Saco sus dedos y tomo más lubricante, unto lo suficiente sobre su miembro y el de Pyöre.

Con cuidado introdujo el glande mientras el calor interno le absorbía por completo,  casi sentía que entraba en la inconsciencia. La voz ajena lo trajo de vuelta y termino de introducirse, espero un poco a adaptarse e inicio el vaivén. Escucho los gemidos y miro al extasiado delta sujetarse de todo aquello que tuviera al alcance, sus ojos se desorbitaban, su boca se mantenía abierta y su cuerpo se tensaba en arco hacía atrás. Laxus se deleitaba con la vista y aumentaba el ritmo mientras tomaba al abandonado pene y le daba atención digna. Pudo sentir todo el cuerpo de Pyöre contraerse y casi juro que el suyo propio tenía un orgasmo. Pero su miembro seguía erecto y aun sentía las ganas de seguirse moviendo.

Entonces le oyó pedirle por más y su razón completa se distorsiono, se tumbó sobre el delta y se sujetó de esos suaves hombros para darse impulso. Fue tan rápido como pudo, sintió su mente perdida y sus ojos idos, el calor en su cuerpo era exagerado pero no más que el que desprendía su pareja, sentía su abrazo y los gemidos en su oído y no más.

Por un momento creyó que no podría continuar, entonces escucho dos palabras —es hora— alzo la vista y los ojos castaños eran ahora fuerte azul brillante, no tuvo tiempo de procesar cuando su mente se tornó en blanco y sintió su cuerpo desfallecer. Su interior se estremeció y juro sentir como algo se instalaba dentro, como una pequeña marca de propiedad. Sintió el mejor orgasmo de su vida y al instante siguiente sucumbió.

Despertó encontrándose aun encima de Pyöre, estaba profundamente dormido y agotado. Podía sentirlo a través de su unión. De la exclusividad. Era un sentimiento desdeñable, casi imperceptible pero la fiel prueba de que le pertenecía, su única pareja, con el que podría concebir. A quien le dedicaría el resto de su vida.

Saco su miembro y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban limpio a ambos, su miembro, el abdomen e interior de Pyöre, tomo las sabanas y cubrió sus cuerpos. Le abrazo con cuidado y beso a quien de ahora en delante sería su única pareja.

Nunca antes más seguro.


End file.
